


Irome（胜承）

by krbyskousuke



Series: 水泳部シリーズ [1]
Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Peeping, Sex Toys, Smut, Swim Club
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbyskousuke/pseuds/krbyskousuke
Summary: “柳会胜能想清楚的事情最后便只剩了这一件，尽管它仍然是个疑问。”





	Irome（胜承）

**Author's Note:**

> 车没跑完全程但姑且设定的是【胜承】  
雷的亲故请及时退出，真的谢谢m(_ _)m  
校园paro，水泳部，年龄操作，小道具，巨他妈的啰嗦巨他妈的ooc  
行了大噶可以放心骂我了（自暴自弃）

柳会胜以为自己今天来得很早。

难掩兴奋地嘴角上扬直奔储物柜，迅速咔锵打开，柜门上的镜子便唰地映出一个熟悉的背影。

啊，这哥果然安定地第一个到。

“这哥”这会已经差不多换好行头。尚未被泳帽遮盖的浅茶色发丝微微卷翘，随着整理物件的动作柔软地飘晃。标志性的红色外套被挂在肩头，壮实却不过分的好身材仍不受影响被一览无遗，只是看着便仿佛可以触摸到那延展着优美弧度的紧致肌肉。

哥的身体是真的漂亮得很。臀线也那么圆滑流畅，一看就是很用心在练了。

不过这个三角裤的图案似乎是第一次见到，是他刚买的吗。

不太寻常的感想稀里糊涂在脑中冒着泡，视线不觉间已移不开镜中人散发健康色泽的光溜溜大腿。柳会胜发现了这是第一次看到他穿五分裤以外的泳裤，没有发现的是自己的脸也上升了些许温度，泛着微妙的红。

突然关门的砰响猛地打破凝结的时空，吓得柳会胜闭上眼身子一抽。再回过神来，刚才那个让他思绪飞到千里之外的人已经不见踪影。

泳池那边过了一会便传来入水的声音，部室的门也再次被吱呀打开。镜中取而代之的是一蹦一跳过来勾住他肩头的同级生。

“你吓我一跳哎！”

“啊？什么？”

柳会胜边翻白眼应着，边把食指搭上嘴唇示意小声点。可金宰铉毫不在意，继续扯着嗓门连珠炮似地大声质问，搞得柳会胜更像是那个被吓到的人。

“我说怎么一睡醒寝室没人还以为你干嘛了，看到你包和外套那些都不在才知道估计是先出发……所以为什么不一起走啊！我可是早饭都没吃就马上来找你了呢。”

“最近太没状态了嘛，今天想努力点罢了。比起这个你快去吃早饭……”

“噗！看样子胜九要开始跟承协哥争ace了？”

金宰铉揉揉他的脑袋，如往常一样眯着眼毫不吝啬地释放比太阳更大的笑容，一脸烂漫地问他。

“没有那回事啦，我怎么敢跟承协哥。”

只是跟他开玩笑的金宰铉并不能觉察到这句话的真实姿态。然而那后半句语气中注入的认真，让柳会胜自己都一时懵圈了。

柳会胜今天的状态史无前例地糟糕。

固然人人都有糟糕的时候，柳会胜的糟糕状态却已经持续了一星期。难得前夜还算睡了个好觉，今天才得以早些到达部室，竟还适得其反。

不想把原因归咎于别处，可那个人的名字，那个人的身体，一闭上眼便走不出脑海。

这个事实实在无法回避。

柳会胜拖着扫帚杵在门前，疲惫不堪地揉揉太阳穴，圆溜溜的眼睛仍然努力睁大盯着布告板上下周比赛的名单。

作为基础差了一大截的新人，付出比别人成倍的努力才终于在接力赛那一栏拥有自己的姓名，然而上午被教练在众人面前骂得狗血淋头的狼狈模样如幻灯般又不断在眼前闪回。

刚结束1500米自由练习的李承协就站在附近，抓着毛巾大致擦了擦脸上的水珠。教练罕见的高分贝中溢出的愤怒让他忍不住向这边瞄了一眼，但也仅仅是瞄了一眼，便叼着运动饮料的吸管迅速转身离去。

柳会胜全程抬不起头，自然不会知道这是自己唯一受到李承协“瞩目”的一次了。

柳会胜记得那是刚开学不久，某次夜归的途中见到的光景。

晚上脱离阳光便现了原形的春风再无白日的和煦，沙沙穿过林间钻进单薄的hoodie，不紧不慢却密密地扎得肉疼。柳会胜戴上帽子系紧帽绳把自己缩成个团子，身子猛然又冷得一哆嗦，几乎和手机的这声震动同了步——金宰铉终于回复他的信息了。

——不是，你再路痴能迷路到游泳部那边去我看也是种才华了吧？

——行了，赶紧过来带我，太晚路上都没人了。顺便给我带件外套，好冷喔。

——OK～往前走走去池子边上等我吧，那里晚上都有灯的XD

看到句末熟悉的颜文字，柳会胜瞬间露出安心的傻笑。锁上手机舒口气，庆幸还好是迷路到了发小兼室友所属部门的场地。按照金宰铉的指示，循着不远处的灯光以及渐近的水声很快就走到了池边。

正好还能见识一下这个点还在游泳的怪人是什么样——虽然也是多亏这人的动静才让他知道了这里是什么地方。

柳会胜百无聊赖地想着，把视线投向室外泳池的内部。

空荡的池中唯见那一个身姿，与池水和谐地相融着律动前进。肌肉线条随着指尖划开水的动作蜿蜒起伏，水光照耀下若隐若现，舞出的波澜一道接一道飞扬在夜色中，变成星光点点熠熠生辉。

虎鲸般狂野，又隐隐散发着优雅。

如此往复几轮，入口处的池壁溅起一阵水花。平息下来，水面随之现出一个没有装备泳帽与泳镜的脑袋，手将吸饱了水的发丝向头顶一挽。似乎没注意到池边投来的陌生视线，伸出手抹了把脸上的水迹，光亮的前额连带那张雕塑般凛冽的俊脸只在柳会胜眼中稍息了几秒，便再一次扎入水里。

也扎进了柳会胜心里。

柳会胜呆呆地伫立在冷风中，连金宰铉赶过来喊他都没听到。

这就是“怪人”啊。

或许连人类都不算，而是虎鲸幻化而来的神明罢了。

回宿舍的路上柳会胜步伐是前进的，节奏磕磕绊绊。金宰铉在身旁喋喋不休拉着他闲扯游泳部的七七八八，十句中能听进一句就不错了。

但确实有一句他听得格外清楚，并且烙在了心上——那神明的名字叫做李承协。

柳会胜入部后才发现，尊敬李承协的后辈们向他讨教基本来者不拒，走得晚的时候还会自己留下打扫卫生。

明明长得一副那么充满男子气的冷峻模样呢。

可柳会胜也从没看过李承协和谁特别亲昵，更别提自己这种视他为偶像只敢远观的透明部员，话几乎就没讲过。

每次都是第一个到部室，第一个下水练习，从不主动和人打趣，晚上一有空就来游到天黑。

然而照柳会胜几个月来这些观察，李承协这种对谁都是差不多的态度，好像也不是那么会和别人搞好关系的样子。甚至怀疑过他私底下根本没有朋友——天才的话孤独一些也算正常吧。

如果只是嫉妒他和别人有交流，那以后也勇敢一些主动找他聊天不就好了，反正他肯定会像往常一样温柔地笑着回应的。

真正的问题好像在于，最近观察李承协的眼神比这嫉妒的心情还要奇怪。

比如今早只是看见他破天荒地穿了个三角泳裤过来，居然让自己一天都没能好好集中，只要一闭上眼睛满脑子便是那旖旎。最后落个被教练惩罚晚上单独留下大扫除的下场。

硬盘里舍不得删的那一堆跟金宰铉高中就翻烂了的19禁玩意儿让柳会胜还是坚定地认为他生来就是直男的。结果也不知哪天开始，自己这个母胎直男到储物柜换衣服拿东西时，总通过镜子偷偷用视线追着李承协晃来晃去的美好酮体，还会莫名其妙地口干舌燥。

起初对水中神明的那份憧憬是否仅仅是憧憬，柳会胜竟一时也想不清楚了。

掏出手机，锁屏的时间已经昭示着夜晚的临近。得快点进去干完，然后早点回去休息调整一番。

等等，什么声音。

柳会胜听见里面传来窸窸窣窣的动静，本能地靠近门缝。原本无精打采的瞳孔在耳朵里填满压抑而动人的呻吟后迅速扩张，捂住嘴涨红了脸，大气都不敢出。

……怎么会有人敢在部室做这种事。

柳会胜还没来得及将刚碎成一片片的认知拼回原形，裤子里竟可怕地起了反应。但很快他就认识到一个更可怕的事实：

这个点会来部室的人不就只有——

“啪！”

扫帚从冒汗的手心掉地的声响直接将脑子拉到过负荷，僵直的身体唯有放任乱七八糟的思绪在内部滚滚沸腾。

我该跑吗。跑吧？

可是里面的这个人。

“柳会胜，我知道你在外面。进来。”

他叫我的名字了。

——这个我烙在了心上的人。

嗡——嗡嗡——

分不清是窗外秋蝉的悲鸣还是按摩棒不规律的震动声，柳会胜艰难地睁开眼望向再熟悉不过的天花板，视线怎么也不敢下移。

因为游泳部的ace，大家尊敬的好前辈，他心中的神明，除了小腿上挂着的三角泳裤外全身赤裸，正半蹲在地上含着他的性器一上一下地吞吐。

柳会胜光是意识到这点脑袋就要爆开了。

被口腔包裹的湿滑感突然脱离了下体，下一秒柳会胜的脚就被李承协抓住，移向他的两腿之间，将插着后穴的按摩棒往更深处顶进。

“呜！嗯……啊……”

身下人一瞬发出带着些疼痛的闷哼，又很快转为平稳，漾着一丝丝愉悦。柳会胜听到前面的闷哼忍不住低下头望去，却见李承协也抬头盯着他，朝他挑起了嘴角。

“你肯看我了。”

视线对上那双细长深邃的眼眸，柳会胜终于回过神，瞬间害臊得五官都纠结在一起，抽回脚疯狂摆手扭头回避，伸长了腰欲脱身。

李承协没有拉住他，只将手不慌不忙抚上眼前被自己伺候得一柱擎天的玩意儿，握住头部在铃口处不断用指腹摩擦，激得柳会胜说不出成句，只能无法抑制地吐着粗重的喘息，试图稳住呼吸。

“哥……啊！我不……哈啊……哈……”

插着自己后穴的按摩棒还在不知疲倦地作响，李承协盯着柳会胜的表情却平静得吓人。

“嗯，现在不想看我也没事。”

膝盖触地将挺翘的臀部抬得更高，食指对着柳会胜的阴囊恶作剧似地轻弹。再抬起头，眼神中本属于李承协的毅然沉稳已被蒸腾的情欲剥了个一干二净。

“……反正你平时就一直在偷看我对吧，我都知道的。”

不等回应，口腔立刻开始新一轮运作。

该死的。该死的。怎么会这样。

怎么会这么熟练。怎么会这么舒服。

李承协到底是个什么。

柳会胜能想清楚的事情最后便只剩了这一件，尽管它仍然是个疑问。

“唔……嗯……嗯……”

按摩棒唐突的加速让李承协的呻吟也高了一调，嘴却一刻也没闲着，一头浅茶微卷随动作一下下抖动。中间将性器从口中吐出换气也毫无停顿的意思，紧接着便从阴囊开始慢慢上移着舔弄，唾液不断分泌留下亮晶晶的水迹。舌尖移至龟头处时，又将整根阴茎无比顺畅地滑进了喉咙。

柳会胜喷出的鼻息频率已近乎疯狂，紧闭着眼捂住嘴拼了老命不让声音从嘴里逸出，红到耳根的脸侧凸起青筋。被李承协扯开T恤的上半身暴露了腹部，随着呼吸起伏现出隐隐约约分明的腹肌。

“哈啊……柳会胜……”

感觉到上方的人快要冲顶，李承协松开口转为用手迅速地撸动，另一只手绕到身后将按摩棒开到了最高速，迷恋而恍惚地呼唤着对方的名字。

“柳会胜……看着我……我要你看着我射……”

按摩棒刺激得前端渗出大量汁液，流得地板潮漉漉一片。李承协口中边漏着低沉性感的吐息，边大张着伸出舌头准备迎接呼之欲出的那束精华。

耳畔萦绕着李承协越来越急促的低吟，汗水浸湿柳会胜的发丝与领口，下体被套弄得快感如洪，一波比一波汹涌。鼓起勇气看向李承协，忍耐声在那诱惑的神情与殷红的口舌闯入视野后彻底化作惨兮兮的呜咽，不时还发出扭曲的尖声。

“唔……嗯嗯——唔嗯——！咿——！！”

柳会胜忍到了最后——声音上。

“哈啊……哈啊……”

整理好呼吸，柳会胜收回仰得快陷进身后柜子的头顶，与满脸白浊的李承协视线撞了个正着。

“……哥？！我……啊，不……对不……我……”

柳会胜想当场就死的心都有了，杂陈的情感一股脑全涌了上来。嘴巴恨不得向眼前人道歉一万遍，又手忙脚乱地掏口袋想找些纸巾递给他，结果话说得结结巴巴，纸巾也一张都没翻到。

李承协一言不发，表情又回到往常那般波澜不惊，手却慢条斯理地将脸上的浊液抹进嘴里，甚至还咂了咂指尖。柳会胜看着这人一脸冷静地做着极度淫靡的动作，再也蹦不出一个词，只能呆坐在原地看他关掉按摩棒的开关从后门不痛不痒地拔出，起身迅速穿好那身标志性的红色运动服。

与先前那副模样判若两人，转眼便回到平日的李承协，仿佛什么事也没有发生——除了那尚未褪去热度的红润眼角，以及几簇发梢处挂着的残余精液。

李承协皱皱眉头，从衣服里抽出纸对着镜子简单地擦了擦，随手抛进不远处的垃圾桶。而后将扫帚丢到灵魂出了窍的柳会胜面前，背上包头也不回地扬长而去。

“啧……又要洗头了。”

“宰铉啊，我昨晚喝酒了没。”

“啊？你不是还差一岁吗上哪喝的？昨儿被骂得神智不清了？还是睡太早睡傻了？”

金宰铉拉下泳帽的动作一瞬停止，帽檐啪地一声绷回头顶，睁大眼睛一脸困惑地看向神色憔悴的柳会胜。

昨晚结束回去足足洗了个一小时的澡也没能理开脑中的一片乱麻，索性早早钻进了被窝。柳会胜不想承认他其实彻夜未眠，并且还是在金宰铉难得没打呼噜的一夜。

“嗯……也有可能吧。没事了。”

“哦，哦……那我先进去啦！等会200记得过来帮我计个时哟。”

金宰铉笑了笑，揉揉柳会胜的肩便转身啪嗒啪嗒走开，留下柳会胜面朝着储物柜盯着手机锁屏发呆。

已经是新的一天，却是毫无变化的日常。

签到簿上李承协仍然是稳稳的第一个，仍然微笑着回应后辈们充满仰慕的问候，仍然不说一句闲话默默练习。

自己昨天被呼唤了数次的柳会胜这个名字，在他完了事泰然自若地离开部室后，大概就回归虚无，不复存在于李承协的世界了。

也是时候走出幻想，认清自己跑来游泳的真正初衷了吧。

柳会胜甩了甩沉重的脑袋，深呼吸一口气振作起精神，拉开柜门拿出装备，一张纸条飘到了地上。

人人都在闲聊或是做着准备的嘈杂室内，谁也没看到柳会胜突然握紧了拳头，手肘向着腰间猛地一收。

“脸上太麻烦了，下不为例。”

清冽如其人的工整字体，一串陌生的手机号紧跟其后。

-END-


End file.
